


Backcountry Soundtrack [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Captivity, Coercion, Gen, Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Road Trip, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Deadpool kidnaps Clint off a battlefield and takes him on a roadtrip. A shooting roadtrip. OK, fine. A shooting people roadtrip. Don't be so cranky about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backcountry Soundtrack [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backcountry Soundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204910) by [harcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/pseuds/harcourt). 



Cover Art provided by helva2260

| 

## Backcountry Soundtrack 

  


**Author:** harcourt  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Deadpool, Marvel  
  
**Rating:** Unrated  
  
**Warnings:** Violence  
  
**Summary:** In which Deadpool kidnaps Clint off a battlefield and takes him on a roadtrip. A shooting roadtrip. OK, fine. A shooting people roadtrip. Don't be so cranky about it.  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  


## Chapter One

  
  


## Chapter Two

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2204910/chapters/4831680) | **Wordcount:** 21265  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Backcountry%20Soundtrack%20Complete.mp3) | **Size:** 147 MB | **Duration:** 2:40:14  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the wonderful helva2260 for this beautiful cover art!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Backcountry Soundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839745) by [helva2260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260)




End file.
